Dirty Hands, Broken Bonds
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Historical fic. Study-character. Ada saat dimana kita harus mengotori tangan kita sendiri, ada saat dimana sebuah hubungan itu hancur. Kisah tentang Indonesia dan Timor Leste, bagaimana mereka menjadi kakak-adik kemudian berpisah. OC! Male! Indonesia, Female! Timor Leste. No pairing. RnR please!


**_Pengen nulis fanfic mendalam soal hubungan dan sejarah Timor Leste dengan Indonesia. Tapi, bersiaplah, karena bukan ahli sejarah, aku cuma bisa mengandalkan referensi dari internet yang nggak sepenuhnya valid. Dan tentu saja, juga penuh dengan subjetif dari sang writernya._**

**_Dan saya pun mengarah pada hubungan antar negara dan sejarah yang sebenarnya, jadi untuk penggemar pairing Indo-Aussie, bersabarlah karena hubungan mereka di sini gak bagus._**

**_BAGI YANG BELUM TERLALU TAHU SEJARAH INDONESIA DAN TIMOR LESTE, BACA INI TERLEBIH DAHULU_**  
**_Supaya gak pusing maksudnya, males ngejelasin ini di cerita, makanya harus dikasih tahu dulu_**

**_Papua, Aceh dan Yogyakarta tidak termasuk bagian Indonesia saat Indonesia merdeka, Papua dihibahkan oleh Japan (kalau gak salah) ke Indonesia sedangkan Aceh dan Yogyakarta diajak bergabung oleh Presiden Soekarno (kalau gak salah). Makanya mereka yang kumunculkan sebagai adik Indonesia di sini, sori daerah lan gak ada  
_**

**_Timor Leste adalah negara jajahan Portugis, ketika Portugis mengalami masalah (apa gitu), ia melepaskan Timor Leste, terserah mau gimana, terus suatu partai politik berpaham komunis bernama FRETILIN mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan Timor Leste pada November 1975 namun dengan pembantaian berdarah yang dikenal sebagai Revolusi Anyelir._**

**_Silahkan dinikmati, bagian sejarahnya silahkan diambil, kalau ada yang salah silahkan beritahu saya_**

**_Warning: Historical event, OOC, OC, Male!Indonesia, Female!Timor Leste_**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine..._**

* * *

**Dirty Hands, Broken Bond  
**

_November 1975..._

'Ada saatnya kau harus mengotori tanganmu sendiri.'

Itu adalah sebuah istilah pahit dalam hidup ini, dimana dunia nyata bukanlah dunia dongeng. Bukan dunia dimana dimana siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah begitu jelas, bukan dunia dimana sang pangeran bisa menebas sang penyihir tanpa rasa berdosa dan tak mendapat cap pembunuh.

Indonesia tahu betul, ia sendiri bukanlah negara yang tanpa dosa.

Sejak dulu, ia kenal dengan istilah perang. Perang antara kerajaan, perang dengan penjajah, ia sudah melewati begitu banyak perang, ia sudah belajar untuk tidak menangisi para korban yang berjatuhan, belajar untuk berhenti bertanya kenapa ia harus terluka, belajar untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas darah yang mengalir di tangannya.

Tapi, meski tangannya sendiri tidak sepenuhnya bersih, bukan berarti ia mau melakukan hal ini...

Indonesia menatap dua negara di depannya, negara orang kulit putih. Meski kesannya rasis, tapi setelah dijajah ratusan tahun oleh Belanda, Indonesia kadang merasa agak trauma dengan ras kulit putih.

America dan Australia.

Mereka yang biasanya penuh tawa, penuh canda, tidak bisa diatur, tidak bisa membaca atmosfir, kini diam duduk di depannya dengan wajah serius.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kau harus melakukannya," kata America dengan tegas.

Indonesia menatap getir ke lantai. Ia tahu, heh... bahkan bosnya yang cenderung diktator itu pun setuju dengan pendapat America dan Australia. Tapi, bukan berarti ia mau, bukan berarti ia ingin melakukan ini.

"Menginvasi Timor Leste bukan perkara kecil," ucap Indonesia lirih.

"Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Timor Leste sekarang, FRETILIN yang berhaluan komunis membantai banyak orang di sana. Keadaan di sana tak menentu," kata Australia.

"Ya, kau harus menghentikan FRETILIN dengan menginvasi Timor Leste, tak ada cara lain," tambah America.

Indonesia menahan diri untuk mendesah dan memandang teh yang sudah menjadi dingin di meja.

Tak adakah cara lain? Pintanya dalam hati. Indonesia tidak pernah suka kekerasan, jika memang tangannya bersimbah darah itu karena terpaksa. Selama 30 tahun ia merdeka, Indonesia dengan tegas menyiratkan ia adalah negara pecinta damai. Ia tidak haus kekuasaan, ia tidak haus akan kekayaan maupun tanah.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Indonesia, menatap America dan Australia dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau adalah tetangganya, kau memiliki ras dan budaya yang mirip dengan Timor Leste, lalu bukankah kalian pernah dijajah Japan bersama? Di dunia ini, cuma kau yang kenal dengan Timor Leste dengan baik selain Portugal," jelas Australia.

Kenal dengan baik? Indonesia hampir ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia ingat Timor Leste sebagai gadis lugu berbahasa Portugis yang sempat ia temui beberapa kali pada saat masa penjajahan Japan. Memang, Timor Leste hampir tak ada bedanya dengan wilayah NTT, tapi tetap saja, mereka adalah orang asing.

"Lagipula, kau bisa mengurus adik-adikmu dengan baik, lihat Papua. Kau tak kenal dengannya sebelumnya, kau bisa mengasuhnya kan?" tanya America.

Indonesia memutar matanya.

Iya sih... Papua, adik kecil yang tiba-tiba diberikan padanya ketika ia merdeka. Terkejutnya bukan kepalang, apalagi ia tak pernah kenal Papua sebelumnya dan tak punya hubungan sejarah dengannya. Tapi, ia menerimanya. Mungkin seperti orang tua yang diberikan anak oleh Tuhan, ia tak menolak diberikan adik.

Sementara adik-adiknya yang lain, Aceh dan Yogyakarta, yang sebelumnya tidak termasuk ke dalam wilayah negaranya... ah, itu adalah hasil kerja dari bosnya yang pertama. Ia menganggap Yogya dan Aceh punya hubungan sejarah dengan Indonesia, daripada terpisah-pisah tetapi masih dalam satu pulau, bosnya mengajak mereka bergabung.

Papua yang jauh dan pemalu, Aceh yang keras dan krisis perhatian, Yogya yang selalu ingin diistimewakan, meski berat, Indonesia mencoba mengasuh mereka dengan senang hati.

Tapi, Timor Leste...?

Negara, kalau bisa dibilang negara, itu tengah mengalami krisis sekarang. Memang sih, Aceh dengan GAMnya dan Papua dengan OPMnya memang membuat Indonesia pusing, namun ia masih bisa menanganinya. Namun, Timor Leste dengan FRETILIN miliknya... terlebih lagi ia tak begitu kenal dengan negara itu, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan pendekatan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Aceh dan Yogyakarta.

Mau tidak mau, ia harus menginvasi negara itu, dan invasi tak akan bisa tanpa kekerasan. Dan Indonesia benci akan kekerasan.

"Ayolah, siapa lagi yang bisa selain kamu Indonesia?" tanya Australia.

Indonesia ingin memijit dahinya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kepada dua negara berbahasa inggris itu. Ia bukan baby sitter gratisan! Sudah diserahi Papua, sekarang mereka menyuruhnya mengurus Timor Leste?

Ia ingin menolak namun mulutnya tetap tertutup saat memandang America dan Australia lagi. Apa jadinya kalau ia menolak hal ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Timor Leste? Bisa saja Timor Leste hancurnya dengan sendirinya karena konflik internal, namun bila America memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kendali?

Indonesia merinding saat mengingat bagaimana America membom nuklir Japan tanpa ampun, membuat negara bermata sipit itu penuh luka bakar.

America memang cenderung paranoid pada negara berhaluan komunis... makanya ia kini perang dingin dengan Russia. Timor Leste bisa hancur tak tersisa bila America yang mengambil alih. Australia pun tak begitu berbeda jauh...

Ingin rasanya Indonesia menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding. Inikah yang namanya tak ada pilihan lain?

Apakah ia benar-benar harus menodai tangannya untuk menyelamatkan Timor Leste?

Ia memandang kedua tangannya kemudan mengepalkannya.

IoI

_7 Desember 1975..._

Neraka, perang adalah neraka...

Melawan penjajah, melawan kerajaan sendiri, Indonesia dapat melakukannya namun menginvasi negara lain?

Ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan jadi 'penjajah'.

Bukan, ia bukan penjajah! Ia melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan Timor Leste, untuk menghentikan pemberontakan, agar ia tak dibantai negara lain.

Tapi, atas alasan apapun, perang tetap lah salah.

Indonesia hanya memandang getir mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di sekitarnya, sementara dirinya bersama pasukan tentara negaranya menginvasi Timor Leste. Darah yang menodai tangannya tak ia hiraukan, ia tak boleh bimbang lagi.

Ia sudah memilih untuk melakukan ini dengan semua resikonya.

Namun, ia tetap berusaha mencari sosok personofikasi yang ia harap masih bisa ia kenali. Dimana Timor Leste? Gadis kecil pemalu yang tak sempat ia kenal baik itu?

Berusaha untuk meredam teriakan, tangis dan rintihan di sekitarnya, Indonesia menerjang wilayah negara yang sedang ia invasi.

Ketika salah seorang tentara memberi tahunya informasi dimana kemungkinan personfikasi negara yang sedang ia cari berada, Indonesia segera menuju tempat itu.

Ia pernah meluka Beland, Japan dan negara-negara yang pernah menjajahnya, meski tak pernah sampai parah. Namun... ia melihat Timor Leste tergolek di tanah bersimbah darah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Timor?! Timor!" serunya panik, segera menjatuhkan senjata ke samping dan menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Wajahnya pucat, badannya penuh darah, napasnya pelan namun jelas ia masih hidup. Personfikasi negara memang tak akan mati semudah itu, tapi invasi yang dilakukan Indonesia memang terlalu keras.

Sial! Ini semua karena bosnya yang berlatar belakang militer, melakukan invasi berlebihan seperti ini! Timor Leste tak berdaya menghadapi Indonesia yang sudah belajar dan berpengalaman dalam berperang.

Negara yang begitu kecil, masih begitu belia, selama ini selalu tersiksa di jajah Portugis, kini harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Air mata menggenang di mata Indonesia, namun Indonesia sudah belajar untuk tidak menangis di medan perang. Ia menggendong gadis kecil itu ke pelukannya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku...," bisik Indonesia. Ia menggigit bibirnya, hatinya terasa sakit merasakan bagamana lunglai di pelukannya. Begitu kecil dan tak berdaya. Bagaimana darah segar merembes membasahi seragam tentara Indonesia.

"Andai kau bisa mengerti kalau aku tak punya pilihan lan...," gumam Indonesia.

Namun, itu tak mengubah kenyataan kalau tangannya tetap kotor oleh darah dan dosa.

Dan Indonesia tahu, tangannya tak akan pernah bersih lagi.

IoI

Takut dan benci.

Itu yang Indonesia lihat dari mata Timor Leste. Atau Timor Timur.

Si kecil itu menolak bicara kecuali bertanya "kenapa kau melakukan itu?" atau protes "kembalikan mereka semua!".

Indonesia tahu, Timor Leste menganggapnya penjajah, sebagai orang yang telah menghancurkan semuanya, melukainya, membantai rakyatnya.

Itu semua kenyataan, makanya Indonesia tak membantah semua itu. Indonesia pun tak mencoba untuk menjelaskan alasannya, karena sekali lagi, apapun alasannya perang tetaplah salah.

Tapi, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada Timor Timur dihancurkan America atau diinvasi negara lain.

Setidaknya, Indonesia berjanji ia tidak akan menjajah Timor Timur. Ia akan mengurus adik barunya itu, tak peduli bagaimana pendapat Timor Timur tentang dirinya. Setidaknya...

Ia bisa melindungi Timor Timur sekarang...

Indonesia menoleh menatap Timor Timur, si gadis kecil itu segera menghindari agar tak bertemu mata dengannya. Dengan lihai ia berkelit dan pergi ke ruangan lain, Indonesia hanya tersenyum kecut. Setidaknya Tim-tim, begitu panggilan sayangnya pada adik barunya itu, sudah cukup sehat untuk berkelit darinya.

Ia mengasuh Tim-tim dengan sebaik mungkin, sebagian memang merasa Indonesia menganak-tirikan Timor Timur, jika dibandingkan dengan daerah lain yang lebih maju, pembangunan di Timor Timur terkesan lambat. Namun, percayalah, itu lebih baik dari Papua, Indonesia punya kendala soal jarak juga medan tanah yang berat. Ia sudah berusaha, belum lagi ia sibuk mengurusi pemerintahannya sendiri yang masih kacau balau.

Belum lagi...

"Oh ayolah Indonesia, biarkan aku menambang di celah Timor..."

Indonesia menatap Australia dengan pandangan kecut. Hubungan mereka sejak dulu memang rumit, pasang surut seperti air laut. Ada kalanya baik namun ada kalanya buruk. Meski terkesan ramah dan ceria, Indonesia tidak mau tertipu begitu saja.

"Tidak, aku sudah katakan padamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menambang di celah Timor," kata Indonesia tegas.

Celah Timor, palung laut yang ada di laut wilayah Timor Timur punya minyak yang bisa digali. Begitu Australia tahu, tak henti-hentinya negara koala itu membujuk Indonesia agar ia bisa menambang di sana.

"Sayang kan kalau tidak ditambang? Aku tahu kau tidak punya peralatan untuk itu. Biarkan aku menambang di sana, nanti hasilnya kubagi," kata Australia pada Indonesia lagi.

Indonesia hanya memutar matanya.

"Tidak, sekali tidak ya tidak, Australia."

Australia kelihatan kecewa namun Indonesia kelihatan teguh dengan pendiriannya. Tentu saja, negara dengan bendera merah putih itu punya alasan. Ia tidak mau mengeksploitasi Timor Timur, persis seperti penjajah. Tidak, tidak, meski Timor Timur adalah wilayah kekuasaannya, sudah menjad adiknya, tapi ia sudah melukainya terlalu dalam.

Lagipula, Indonesia masih punya tempat lain yang bisa ditambang, seperti kehabisan lahan saja...

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali," kata Australia, membuat Indonesia mendengus.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Tim-tim," ucap Indonesia dengan mata tajam. Australia tercekat kemudan menoleh ke samping.

Memangnya ia buta? Indonesia tahu, Australia itu mengincar Timor Timur, entah sejak kapan. Indonesia hanya tak tahu, apakah Australia hanya mengincar kekayaan alam Timor Timur, atau...?

"Aku tidak mengincarnya," komentar Australia namun tak bertemu mata dengan Indonesia.

Indonesia hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya, hah... ini lah susahnya jadi personifikasi negara. Hubungan antar negara terlalu rumit, ia lebih suka pura-pura bahagia dan senang, melupakan semua luka dan beban yang ia tanggung.

"Buktikan perkataanmu," kata Indonesia. Wajah Australia memucat.

Dan, Indonesia bila ingin jadi keras kepala ia bisa sangat keras kepala. Saat Australia pulang, Indonesia puas melihat perjanjian yang sudah ditandatangani, perjanjian kalau mereka berdua tak akan menambang di celah Timor.

Ia tak akan membiarkan adiknya dieksploitasi begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah!

"Eh?" Indonesia terkejut saat ia membuka pintu, hendak kembali ke kamar, ia menemukan Timor Timur berada di balik pintu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang adik kecil menatapnya bukan dengan rasa takut atau benci. Ia terlihat bingung namun sedikit kagum.

Indonesia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia kemudian dengan perlahan, membelai kepala gadis kecil itu. Tim-tim tersentak, badannya menegang sesaat sebelum menjadi tenang. Indonesia segera menarik tangannya kembali, tak ingin membuat gadis kecil itu kembali kabur.

Pipi Tim-tim kemerahan, ia menatap kembali Indonesia yang kini mampu tersenyum hangat padanya sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya.

IoI

Timor Timur selalu merasa bimbang, ia tidak tahu apakah ia benci pada Indonesia atau tidak. Sebagian dirinya masih ingin merdeka, menjadi negara sendri bebas dari penjajahan. Namun, sebagian dirinya yang lain sadar bagaimana Indonesia memperlakukannya.

Ia sangat baik.

Berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan Portugal atau Japan, Indonesia hanya menyakitinya sekali, dimana luka itu membekas dalam namun tidak menyakiti lebih dari itu. Ia mengobati lukanya, memberinya makan, mengajarkannya banyak hal.

Ia diperlakukan benar-benar seperti adik, bukan daerah jajahan. Indonesia tidak memaksanya bekerja, tidak memeras sumber daya alamnya, ia tersenyum dan membelai Timor Timur dengan lembut.

Tim-tim, begitu Indonesia sering memanggilnya.

Timor Timur tak begitu akrab dengan adik Indonesia yang lain, meski Yogyakarta pun baik padanya namun ia cenderung takut pada Aceh, dan Papua sulit diajak bicara.

Hanya Indonesia, yang rutin mengasuhnya.

Meski tentu saja, negara itu pun sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ia tahu, Indonesia sering pergi berhari-hari, meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun, itu tak sebandng dengan Portugal yang tidak memperdulikannya saat terjadi Revolusi Anyelir.

Namun, rasa ingin merdeka terus ada. Timor Timur tak bisa melupakan luka mendalam yang diberikan Indonesia padanya. Ratusan rakyatnya dibantai seperti itu, harusnya Indonesia tahu bagaimana kekuatan militer Timor Timur saat itu. Harus kah dengan pembantaian seperti itu?

Namun di sisi lain, Indonesia mengurusnya dengan baik. Mungkin ia tidak terlalu memanjakan Timor Timur, ia tidak mendapat kewenangan istimewa seperti Yogyakarta, namun setidaknya ia tidak terbengkalai seperti Papua.

Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia benci pada Indonesia atau tidak.

Namun, mulai ada yang aneh pada diri Indonesia...

Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Indonesia mulai makmur dan sejahtera tapi...

Ada bayangan gelap yang seakan mengikuti kemanapun kakaknya itu pergi. Sesuatu yang membuat Timor Timur mundur setiap kali Indonesia terlihat kesal atau marah. Senyumnya mulai terlihat ganjil.

Yogyakarta mulai sering menarik Timor Timur pergi menghindari Indonesia. Hanya Aceh dan Yogya yang berani berhadapan dengan Indonesia, menyembunyikan adik-adik lain mereka.

Berita yang sampai ke telinga Timor Timur tidak dapat ia percaya.

Banyak warga negara Indonesia hilang... bagaimana pemerintahan diktator akan melibas siapapun yang menentangnya...

Indonesia yang biasanya ramah, kini tak segan menghukum siapapun yang menentangnya bahkan adknya sendiri.

Timor Timur menangis di pojok rumah, bagaimana terjadi perseteruan kerap terjadi antara Indonesia dan Aceh, dimana Indonesia kini tak segan melukai Aceh bila menurutnya sang adik mula keterlaluan. Timor Timur pun kini menghindari Aceh yang kadang mulai bergumam tak jelas dan banyak merencenakan hal lain di balik punggung Indonesia.

Yogyakarta mulai menarik diri, tidak ikut campur antara Indonesia dan Aceh. Ia mulai lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, hanya keluar di saat-saat tertentu. Papua sudah jauh dan tak terjangkau, tinggalah Timor Timur sendiri.

Kemana kakaknya yang baik hati dan pecinta damai itu? Meski kaya dan makmur, namun Timor Timur kini terlalu takut untuk bertemu muka dengan Indonesia. Terlebih, Indonesia kini tidak memberi ampun pada siapapun yang beraliran komunis di negaranya. Bahkan orang-orang Cina tak berdosa pun banyak yang menjadi korban karena ketakutan Indonesia yang tak berdasar.

Rasa untuk merdeka semakin kuat, Timor Timur ingin pergi dari rumah Indonesia.

Ia ingin bebas.

Dan insiden itu terjadi

Saat itu mereka ada di Dili, di wilayah Timor Timur. Timor Timur melihat bagaimana pemuda-pemuda dari wilayahnya protes pada orang-orang Indonesia, sebelum akhirnya, Indonesia mulai menembak.

Timor Timur segera berlari, menangis dan mencoba menengahi mereka, namun Indonesia, dengan mata dingin saat itu, menembak lengannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Rasa sakit karena tertembak, tak bisa dibandingkan rasa sakit melihat pembantaian terjadi lagi. Ratusan mayat bergelimpangan, sedangkan yang hidup ditarik tentara Indonesia pergi, tak tentu rimbanya.

"Kak Indonesia...," tangis Timor Timur.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan menentangku. Mereka yang tak mau dengar, siapa mereka protes begitu saja? Sudah baguskan aku mengadakan pemakaman ini, dasar tak tahu di untung," ucap Indonesia, membuat Timor Timur semakin takut.

Indonesia berbalik, kemudian menghampiri Timor Timur yang terluka dan trauma. Ia menggendong gadis itu, jujur saja Timor Timur ingin memberontak dan melarikan diri, namun terlalu takut untuk menentang Indonesia lebih jauh.

Langkah Indonesia terhenti sesaat, membuat Timor Timur bingung, ia menatap ke arah yang Indonesia lihat dan melihat bahwa...

Australia?

"Keparat!" seru Indonesia dengan murka, Timor Timur sempat melihat bagaimana Australia memegang kamera video. Indonesia menurunkan Timor Timur dan memerintahkan beberapa tentaranya untuk mengejar Australia. Sementara Indonesia terlihat begitu marah dan murka, ia tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

IoI

Video itu ditayangkan di Britain beberapa bulan kemudian. Video pembantaian di pemakaman Santa Cruz.

Timor Timur tak menyangka, dengan video itu PBB segera berpihak padanya. Awalnya memang PBB tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan tindakan Indonesia menginvasi Timor Leste, namun setelah terjadi insiden Santa Cruz yang menjadi perhatian dunia, Indonesia tak bisa berkelit lagi.

Timor Timur memegang lukanya, tak akan melupakan bagaimana Indonesia kembali melukainya.

Indonesia mendapat tekanan hebat dari PBB, lalu terkena krisis ekonomi pada saat yang sama. Sosok mengerikan Indonesia perlahan mulai berubah, kembali seperti Indonesia yang dulu Timor Timur kenal...

Namun, pintu maaf Timor Leste sudah tertutup.

Indonesia pun tak mampu bertemu pandang dengannya, hanya diam dengan wajah mendung setiap hari. Tak ada senyuman hangat, hanya senyuman getir dan terpaksa yang selalu ada di bibirnya.

Di Indonesia sendiri pun, terjadi pemberontakan hebat kepada pemerintahan. Indonesia mengalami luka-luka, sedikit labil namun kepribadiannya kembali seperti dulu.

Tubuhnya semakin kurus, keadaannya memburuk, namun ia adalah Indonesia lagi, bukan negara diktator tapi negara pecinta damai.

Meski separuh hati Timor Timur merasa tak tega, tapi ia memanfaatkan hal ini untuk meraih kemerdekaannya.

Rasa benci pada Indonesia menang dibandingkan rasa kasihan melihat keadaan kakaknya. Tekanan dari PBB, krisis ekonomi yang membuat Indonesia sakit-sakitan dan kerusuhan dimana-mana tak bisa Indonesia tahan.

"Kau ingin merdeka?"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya sejak insiden Santa Cruz, Indonesia kembali bicara padanya.

Timor Timur mengangguk dengan yakin.

Indonesia menatap ke bawah kemudian memberikan senyum tipis, senyum sedih yang menyayat hati Timor Timur. Ia menghampiri Timor Timur, tapi tahu ia harus menjaga jarak, kemudian melipat kakinya agar ia sejajar dengan Timor Timur.

"Menjadi negara itu tak mudah, sejujurnya menurutku ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi...," Indonesia berhenti bicara. Ia menatap Timor Timur dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ada penyesalan di sana namun Indonesia tak mengucapkan maaf, mungkin karena tahu ia tak akan dimaafkan.

"Merdekalah," katanya, kemudian membelai rambut Timor Timue sekali sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi.

Itu adalah belaian terakhir yang diberikan Indonesia padanya.

Dan Timor Timur kembali menjadi Timor Leste.

IoI

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Sebuah kalimat pasaran namun dengan makna dalam. Indonesia tahu betul apa itu penyesalan dan sangat tidak suka dengan penyesalan.

Ia sudah menyesal akan banyak hal, namun sepertinya penyesalannya akan semakin bertambah. Indonesia hanya melipat tangan dan menidurkan kepalanya di atasnya, tumpukan berkas-berkas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan tak ia pedulikan.

Ia sedikit tersakiti mendengar bahwa Timor Leste menghentikan semua impor barang Indonesia ke negerinya, serta mengganti mata uangnya Rupiah menjadi Dollar America, serta menolak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia sebagai bahasa resmi.

Haruskah ia memperjelas sejelas itu kalau ia benci dirinya? Indonesia ingin menangis rasanya, namun ia tahu itu percuma. Menangis tak akan membawa Timor Leste kembali padanya.

Bukan... bukan berarti Indonesia benar-benar ingin Timor Leste jadi adiknya. Ia sudah menegaskan sebelumnya, ia tidak haus akan tanah, kekuasaan, dan kemakmuran. Hek, dia adalah negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia. Dengan sumber daya alam yang melimpah, ribuan pulau – sampai banyak yang tidak bernama karena terlalu banyak – dan banyak adik, Indonesia tidak merasa kurang.

Hanya... ia merasa menyesal telah meluka Timor Leste dua kali, melukai gadis kecil tak berdosa itu. Kemudian, melepaskannya untuk merdeka meski itu terlalu dini untuknya. Lalu, Australia...

Indonesia mencengkram rambut-rambut di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Timor Leste dari Australia lagi. Kini negara kangguru itu bebas menambang dan mengeruk celah Timor dan hanya memberi sedikit hasilnya untuk Timor Leste. Lalu bagaimana Australia kerap membayangi Timor Leste, mengatur, menghasut...

Seperti Timor Leste mejadi negara boneka untuk Australia...

Indonesia ingin melindunginya namun tak bisa, hanya itu yang ia sesali sekarang. Ia membiarkan Timor Leste yang begitu belia pontang panting menjadi negara, tak tahu harus bagaimana, mendapat asuhan Australia – yang mungkin tidak sepenuhnya buruk, Indonesia tahu ia cenderung rasis tapi ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada orang kulit putih – menderita krisis ekonomi dan sebagainya...

Setidaknya saat Indonesia merdeka dulu, ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Memang ia masih muda dan lugu, tapi ia telah mengenal perang, penjajahan dan lebih siap secara mental menjadi negara.

Sedangkan Timor Leste? Mendengarnya menderita krisis ekonomi membuat Indonesia ingin mengirim bala bantuan ke sana hanya untuk ingat kalau Indonesia dan Timor Leste sudah putus hubungan...

Menyedihkan...

Indonesia mendesah, ia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah foto lama.

Dirinya, Aceh, Papua, Yogyakarta dan Timor Leste berfoto bersama, hanya sekali dan hanya satu lembar.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa, agar suatu saat hubungan Timor Leste bisa membaik dan negara kecil itu menjadi lebih makmur.

Ia tak akan meminta pengampunan atas dosanya, karena tahu...

Ia tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan.

IoI

_Mei 2014..._

"Iya, besok aku pinjem lanjutan DVDnya ya, Japan."

Indonesia menutup telepon dan tersenyum senang. Sial, ia memang sedikit kegandrungan dengan anime Japan. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, habis bagus sih. Ia kan kadang bosan juga nonton sinetron terus – meski ia akhirnya nonton juga.

Indonesia meregangkan badannya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ah, sore yang cerah. Apa ajak Yogyakarta dan Aceh untuk ngerujak bareng? Jadi kangen sama si kecil Papua... (apa hubungannya?)

Indonesia berjalan ke teras, menikmati sore. Ia baru saja mengeluarkan handphone untuk menelepon adik-adiknya yang sedang sibuk mengurus daerah masing-masing sebelum ia melihat sesosok gadis kecil. Senyum hangat dengan mata sedikit sendu segera hadis di raut wajah Indonesia.

Ia hanya menunggu sampai gadis kecil itu menghampirinya, langkah demi langkah. Tak terucap sepatah kata pun, namun Indonesia hanya memaklumi.

"Kupikir karena keadaanmu makin membaik akhir-akhir ini, kau tak akan kemari lagi, Timotte," kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

Sang gadis kecil, Timor Leste hanya sedikit manyun, membuat Indonesia tertawa kecil.

Pada awalnya, Indonesia sedikit merasa aneh dengan kebiasaan Timor Lestemuncul di rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Entah mulai sejak kapan, tapi setiap Timor Leste datang, ia terlihat ragu dan malu dan hanya sedikit bicara.

Awalnya Indonesia terus bertanya "kenapa?" atau "kamu baik-baik saja?" dan sebagainya dengan khawatir. Namun, Timor Leste tidak pernah menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, membuat Indonesia bingung karena hubungannya dengan Timor Leste kala itu belum membaik. Ketika gadis kecil itu menangis memeluknya, Indonesia tak mampu berkata atau bertanya apa-apa, dan membiarkan air mata itu mengalir hingga si negara kecil itu lega.

Hatinya perih memikirkan penderitaan negara mantan adiknya ini. Penyesalan kembali datang, noda di tangannya kembali teringat.

Setelah dipikir lagi, mungkin Timor Leste hanya kesepian.

Pasti ia tersiksa dengan bebannya sebagai personifikasi negara, belum lagi keadaan negaranya yang jauh dari kata makmur. Belum lagi Australia seperti itu, 'mengasuh' tapi juga tidak mengasuhnya. Tapi, karena pemerintahan Timor Leste belum menyatakan secara resmi perbaikan hubungan dengan Indonesia, maka Timor Leste tidak dapat bicara banyak kepada Indonesia.

Lalu, Indonesia belajar untuk menerima kedatangan sang mantan adik dengan tangan terbuka, terus berceloteh menggantikan adiknya yang diam dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau pasti senang ya, tahun lalu kau dapat peringkat ke 6 GDP terbesar di dunia. Ya ampun, aku masih tidak percaya sampai sekarang!" celoteh Indonesia, sementara Timor Leste hanya duduk diam di sampingnya.

Untungnya hubungan mereka sudah membaik sekarang, jauh lebih baik. Memang butuh waktu, setahap demi setehap untuk memperbaiki semua kepercayaan yang hancur serta luka dalam yang tak akan terlupakan.

Masih banyak isu yang bertebaran kalau Timor Leste benci pada Indonesia. Indonesia sendiri pun tahu, ia hanya bisa mendekati Timor Leste dalam batas-batas tertentu saja dan ia sudah mensyukuri hal itu.

Begini saja sudah cukup.

"Kau sudah makin besar, tinggimu tambah lagi," kata Indonesia lagi sambil tersenyum. Pipi Timor Leste sedikit kemerahan dan ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau ada masalah, bilang saja padaku, kalau bisa akan kubantu," tambah Indonesia lagi. Timor Leste terlihat ragu namun senyum kecil di bibirnya membuat Indonesia tahu kalau negara itu menghargai tawarannya.

"Oh ya, kau lapar tidak? Ayo kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu," kata Indonesia, segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan pada Timor Leste.

Timor Leste hanya diam dan menatap tangan itu, Indonesia diam saat Timor Leste tak menyambut tangannya dan dengan sedikit pilu menariknya kembali. Namun, rasa pilu itu ia tepis dan ia kembali tersenyum padanya.

Ia menanti saat dimana Timor Leste akan bicara banyak hal padanya. Saat dimana adiknya bisa datang berkunjung dengan terbuka, tak perlu merasa ragu atau pun malu, ataupun takut.

Tapi...

Semuanya tak akan seperti dulu lagi.

Noda di tangannya tak akan pernah hilang.

Hubungannya dengan Timor Leste tak akan seperti dulu.

Tapi...

Indonesia berjanji.

Ia tidak akan menodai tangannya lagi, setidaknya tidak untuk adik atau mantan adiknya.

Tidak lagi.

End

Omake

"Uh... kenapa sih cuma Timor Leste aja yang dapet nama panggilan? 'Timote', dasar lolicon!"

"Kamu cemburu ya Aceh?"

Aceh menoleh pada Yogyakarta dengan wajah mereka. Mereka berdua datang bersama mengunjungi kakak 'tercinta' mereka untuk acara ngerujak bareng. Tapi, ternyata keduluan dengan Timor Leste, berhubung yang akrab sama Timor Leste cuma Indonesia, mereka berdua tidak mau mengacaukan sedikit waktu yang bisa dihabiskan oleh kedua negara itu.

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURU HAH!?" Aceh marah-marah dengan wajah merah.

'Ini yang Japan bilang dengan 'tsundere' ya?' pikir Yogyakarta, teringat teman baik Indonesia.

"Asal kamu gak bikin gerakan pemberontak lagi cuma untuk curi perhatian Indonesia aja," goda Yogyakarta.

"Kamu sendiri, sedikit-sedikit ancem referendum!" balas Aceh. Yogyakarta hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi dari awal aku memang 'istimewa'," kata Yogyakarta.

"Apa katamu!?"

Indonesia menatap kedua adiknya, yang bertengkar – atau bersendau gurau bagi Yogyakarta – di balik pagar. "Mereka ngapain sih?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

Namun, Timor Leste hanya tertawa kecil di sampingnya, hampir tersedak makanan yang ia makan dan Indonesia pun ikut tertawa.

Dasar... keturunan Indonesia memang tidak ada yang beres ya?

* * *

**_Wow... jadinya panjang dan kayaknya cenderung terlalu berat. Ini ada yang mau baca kah? *bingung sendiri_**

**_Endingnya juga aneh, habis susah nyari gimana perbaikan hubungan Indonesia dan Timor Leste sih..._**

**_Ok, reviewnya tolong ya!_**


End file.
